The Cancer education program has coordinated and produced a comprehensive core curriculum with several special programs designed to broaden the scope of the present curriculum. Our review of cancer education in various disciplines, e.g., oral pathology, oral surgery, oral medicine, prosthetics and comprehensive dental care indicates we have structured a program which will benefit dental and medical students and residents, postdoctoral trainees, practicing dentists, physicians, nurses, dental hygienists and dental assistants. A program has been developed on cancer awareness with the local and regional dental and medical society members and a head and neck program has been presented. A hospital program for postdoctoral trainees specifically related to head and neck cancer has been implemented. A hospital program on autopsy and surgical pathology has been implemented for medical and dental pathology residents. A logbook has been instituted in our comprehensive care clinic and all unusual lesions are recorded and followed until a definitive diagnosis is made. All cases are seen on a consultative basis with at least one member of the Oral pathology Department. This program has helped cancer education of our clinical dental faculty enormously. Our preventive dental clinic has developed an indoctrination and expansion of duties for dental hygienists and dental assistants. These programs were initially proposed and are presently in their early development. It is hoped that we will be able to give a realistic evaluation of its effectiveness in cancer education after three years of operation.